


Hide and Seek

by ConsultingTribble



Series: 221B Ficlets [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, 221B Ficlet, Domestic Life at 221B Baker Street, Family, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Hide and Seek, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingTribble/pseuds/ConsultingTribble
Summary: Why is the flat so quiet? Where's Rosie?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 221B Ficlets [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to read John & Sherlock's partnership/co-parenting as platonic or otherwise, your choice.
> 
> Original prompt: "Mountain"

“Four, three... two... one! Ready or not, here I come!” John turned around in Baker Street's small kitchen. Hmm, no pink tutu sticking out from under a chair this time. _She’s getting better at this,_ he thought. 

“If I were Rosie, where would I be?” he wondered aloud. He noisily scraped a kitchen chair forward and back. 

“Not under the table... Not behind the couch... Aha! No, nevermind, not in the closet. Maybe she’s upstairs...” 

He clunked upstairs with deliberately over-loud steps, but still no Rosie.

“Maybe she’s turned invisible?” he broadcast as he opened the master bedroom door. No toddlers under the bed or in the wardrobe...

John suddenly realized the mountain of laundry in the corner had _not_ been that big this morning. (He could practically hear Sherlock’s eye roll in his own head. _You see but you do not observe..._ ) 

He tip-toed toward the laundry mountain and ripped off the top blanket with a triumphant, “Aha!” But instead of the giggling toddler he expected, he found the _two_ radiant smiles he loved most in the world — one toddler, and one impossibly folded-up consulting detective.

“Just instructing Rosie in basic stakeout skills,” Sherlock deadpanned, but Rosie’s long-held giggle exploded and neither man could resist joining in. John’s heart swelled, reveling yet again in the genuine family they had become.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, kudos, comments, and constructive feedback are very much appreciated!


End file.
